


A Do Over..

by cheeto_twat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Changing time, Children, Do Overs, FUCKING SO MUCH ANGST, H - Freeform, Honeymoons, Long Long Story, M/M, Nightmares, OKAY ENOUGH TAGS, Panic Attacks, R, Reversing Time, Romulus' split, Screaming, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, The Split, Time Machines, Yelling, a lot of characters, angst angst angst, dAMn thats a lot of tags, e - Freeform, everywhere, lemonssss, limesss, reversing age, sander sides kids, sander sides kids kids, smut smut smut, tears lots of tears, thomas sanders mentioned, v - Freeform, w - Freeform, y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeto_twat/pseuds/cheeto_twat
Summary: *LOOKING FOR CO-CREATORS*Prinxiety, Demus, and Logicality come to have kids and get married. Then those kids have kids and it goes down from there. Pride and Paranoia even have a kid. Everyone was happy. Until, Virgil took Logans time machine..but, what if it was all just a-*READ TOO FIND OUT MORE*
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship, paranoia | Pride, remy sanders|emile sanders|demus sanders, some othersssss, too lazy to think of names for the other ones
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. A Game, Unwanted.

_It was a normal day in the mindscape. It was a Sunday which meant family game night, everyone liked it. Well, that is until Remus made everyone secretly like it even more._

**_3 rd Person POV  
  
_**“no Remus we’re not playing that!” “OH come on! It’ll be fun!”  
“No!!”  
  
All the sides had been playing the game of life and after they finished were looking for other games until, surprise Remus already had one within 5 seconds and was practically begging to play at this point. Of course, few had an issue seeing as though, Roman wanted to play too, knowing full god damn well what he did too the game. You see, Before game night Roman and Remus Were up in Ro’s room, making a _plan._ Lately, Virgil hadn’t been fulfilling Roman the way he wanted it. He told Remus, knowing before Janus, Remus knew everything about the bed area. Remus then pulled out a box. Roman was confused but once he opened it, knew quickly he had done this before. Remus pulls a stack of cards out of the box and they were truth or dare cards but, different. Since, they both are creativity they can do anything and together they could do more. Remus blew dust off these cards and he explained to Roman these cards were _special_. “These cards will know exactly what you want it too say before you even do. They seem like, normal you know when you aren’t touching them but, once you do they shift they’re words so you can get what you want and so can the cards.” Roman had decided he wanted to do this, and that it had too be done!  
  
Once, Remus and Roman convinced everyone too play they all sat in a circle. It was going to go down from Janus, Logan, Patton, Emile, Remy, Virgil, Remus, and Roman.

_Janus’ turn  
  
then was Logans  
  
along with Patton and Emile_

_  
And, Remy, Virgil and Remus went.  
  
_By then, Patton was in Logans lap, Remus was in a onesie, Janus had his hair up, and Remy and Emile were sitting together. _But, that was the game on easy._ Roman switched the cards to hard mode, Praying Virgil didn’t choose Truth. Romans breath hitched as he asked Virgil slowly. “Virgil, truth or dare?” After the word Virgil said Roman started sweating. Remember, when I said the cards knew what you wanted-? Well, on hard mode it really digs deep down into your soul and see’s what you want to know. And, there’s consequences if you lie.  
  
  
“ _Truth.”_  
  
  
Roman shakingly pulled a truth card and looked as the words changed. “do, you. Even. Love. Me.” Everyone went silent.  
  
  
*part 1 done, wait for tomorrow for part 2*  
  
  



	2. UPDATE

alright so like, its me Snek the creator.  
  
I wanted to let you all know im looking for a Co-Creator and once i do find one, i will be deleting this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
also imma start updating twice a day, and also imma do a sally face thing too if our interested!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
thats all byw byw!!


	3. No more

im sorry.  
  
  
i know a lot of people liked this story but, my dog died on monday and my boyfriend just commited suicide. so, i wont be continuing this. i might actually kill myself soon so, i wont continue this and i will pass it onto the new co-creator to do whatever they please with it. im sorry, i have no motivation for anything anymore. because my sister, made him kill himself so, im gonna kill myself soon, maybe even in the morning. yea, in the morning i think i will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bye everyone, sorry i gave up on this.  
  
-snek (theo is my name)


End file.
